Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 July 2015
11:54 Perhaps 11:54 * Fuzzy Pop sighs 11:54 I shall join the Deuce Ex Machina roleplay 11:55 ? 11:55 good choice. 11:55 K den. hav fun 11:56 But 11:56 What shall I do? 11:56 erm 11:56 I cannot bring any of my characters into it 11:56 i dont even know what its about 11:56 That would fuck up the timeline 11:56 make it 11:56 non canon 11:56 ex. first contact is canon 11:56 erm 11:56 the sequel winter thing 11:56 is not 11:57 i feel like punching someone 11:57 Currently trying to find a Smash main... 11:57 may i? 11:58 no 11:58 Yes 11:58 Me 11:59 kami x fuzzy 11:59 * Fuzzy Pop slaps ferry and kami 11:50 no 11:50 * Fuzzy Pop uses fuzzle glare sending you back to the deep dark damp corner of the sewers from whence u came 11:50 Sorry, I had too. 11:51 you traitors 11:51 didn't invite me to your day of debuachery 11:51 I didn't have one 11:51 Yes you did. With a wall 11:51 FUCKING KAMI SCREW U 11:51 x3 jk jk 11:52 * Fuzzy Pop pats kami on the back and steals his lungs 11:52 Fuzzy and Kami are roleplaying 11:52 Better nerf Greninja 11:52 plz gao 11:52 alright 11:52 wheb will ur game be released 11:52 here is your punishment 11:52 time to summon hound 11:53 fuck this shit im out 11:53 * Fuzzy Pop walks away 11:53 But I like hound. 11:54 Hound is bad. 11:54 bae' 11:54 Perhaps 11:54 * Fuzzy Pop sighs 11:54 I shall join the Deuce Ex Machina roleplay 11:55 ? 11:55 good choice. 11:55 K den. hav fun 11:56 But 11:56 What shall I do? 11:56 erm 11:56 I cannot bring any of my characters into it 11:56 i dont even know what its about 11:56 That would fuck up the timeline 11:56 make it 11:56 non canon 11:56 ex. first contact is canon 11:56 erm 11:56 the sequel winter thing 11:56 is not 11:57 i feel like punching someone 11:57 Currently trying to find a Smash main... 11:57 may i? 11:58 no 11:58 Yes 11:58 Me 11:59 kami x fuzzy 11:59 * Fuzzy Pop slaps ferry and kami 11:56 the sequel winter thing 11:56 is not 11:57 i feel like punching someone 11:57 Currently trying to find a Smash main... 11:57 may i? 11:58 no 11:58 Yes 11:58 Me 11:59 kami x fuzzy 11:59 * Fuzzy Pop slaps ferry and kami 12:00 it is very rare 12:00 for gaomon to join a rp 12:00 i see 12:01 I cannot play as large characters, they are too slow 12:01 I cannot play as fast characters, they are too fast 12:01 i see 12:04 FML 12:05 that's mama luigi to you, fuzzy pop 12:05 i see 12:05 Ferry Fuckboy (Main Character, lotsa damage) 12:05 Pyro the Bunny (Speedy, BACKUP BASH) 12:05 Gaomon the Pirate Gaomon (Speedy as all hell, provides support such as speed and items, does a little damage sometimes with Rushdown) 12:05 Fuzzy Pop the Chicken (The healer) 12:05 hmm pyro is male right 12:06 perhaps 12:06 i cant fucking draw 12:07 good 12:07 fuck 12:07 ferr 12:07 it's fucking canon 12:10 good 12:00 it is very rare 12:00 for gaomon to join a rp 12:00 i see 12:01 I cannot play as large characters, they are too slow 12:01 I cannot play as fast characters, they are too fast 12:01 i see 12:04 FML 12:05 that's mama luigi to you, fuzzy pop 12:05 i see 12:05 Ferry Fuckboy (Main Character, lotsa damage) 12:05 Pyro the Bunny (Speedy, BACKUP BASH) 12:05 Gaomon the Pirate Gaomon (Speedy as all hell, provides support such as speed and items, does a little damage sometimes with Rushdown) 12:05 Fuzzy Pop the Chicken (The healer) 12:05 hmm pyro is male right 12:06 perhaps 12:06 i cant fucking draw 12:07 good 12:07 fuck 12:07 ferr 12:07 it's fucking canon 12:10 good 12:11 k 12:15 i see 12:05 i see 12:05 Ferry Fuckboy (Main Character, lotsa damage) 12:05 Pyro the Bunny (Speedy, BACKUP BASH) 12:05 Gaomon the Pirate Gaomon (Speedy as all hell, provides support such as speed and items, does a little damage sometimes with Rushdown) 12:05 Fuzzy Pop the Chicken (The healer) 12:05 hmm pyro is male right 12:06 perhaps 12:06 i cant fucking draw 12:07 good 12:07 fuck 12:07 ferr 12:07 it's fucking canon 12:10 good 12:11 k 12:15 i see 12:25 ...hm 12:27 perhaps 12:28 Well 12:28 What the fuck are we supposed to do now 12:05 hmm pyro is male right 12:06 perhaps 12:06 i cant fucking draw 12:07 good 12:07 fuck 12:07 ferr 12:07 it's fucking canon 12:10 good 12:11 k 12:15 i see 12:23 best be off 12:23 see u later 12:23 bai 12:25 ...hm 12:27 perhaps 12:28 Well 12:28 What the fuck are we supposed to do now 12:32 I knew this was a fucking horrible plan. 12:32 I knew this was a fucking horrible plan. 12:39 Hi. 12:11 k 12:15 i see 12:23 best be off 12:23 see u later 12:23 bai 12:25 ...hm 12:27 perhaps 12:28 Well 12:28 What the fuck are we supposed to do now 12:32 I knew this was a fucking horrible plan. 12:39 Hi. 12:40 "Scott: Ah, finally a day for me to kick back and relax 12:40 Scott: ... 12:40 Scott: *releases FN4F DLC*" 12:41 Wait, WHAT? 12:43 :) 12:43 ok 12:43 time to watch my brother play fnaf2 12:44 How old is he 12:44 My 4 year old bro can complete N1 of FnaF 1 because it's f*non 12:44 23 12:44 nah, jk, 18 12:44 k 12:46 My favorite page on the wiki 12:46 "FUCK YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPY" 12:46 i agree 12:47 brb 12:43 ok 12:43 time to watch my brother play fnaf2 12:44 How old is he 12:44 My 4 year old bro can complete N1 of FnaF 1 because it's f*non 12:44 23 12:44 nah, jk, 18 12:44 k 12:46 My favorite page on the wiki 12:46 "FUCK YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPY" 12:46 i agree 12:47 brb 12:43 ok 12:43 time to watch my brother play fnaf2 12:44 How old is he 12:44 My 4 year old bro can complete N1 of FnaF 1 because it's f*non 12:44 23 12:44 nah, jk, 18 12:44 k 12:46 My favorite page on the wiki 12:46 "FUCK YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPY" 12:46 i agree 12:47 brb 12:43 ok 12:43 time to watch my brother play fnaf2 12:44 How old is he 12:44 My 4 year old bro can complete N1 of FnaF 1 because it's f*non 12:44 23 12:44 nah, jk, 18 12:44 k 12:46 My favorite page on the wiki 12:46 "FUCK YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPY" 12:46 i agree 12:47 brb 01:37 k 01:59 :( 01:59 :( 03:50 k 03:55 Devour my undead ass 03:50 k 03:55 Devour my undead ass 03:56 hi 03:56 fuck 03:56 IM BACK BITCHES 03:56 FOR GAO! 03:56 gao? 03:57 gao?! 03:58 Your friendly neighborhood Spy plz 03:59 D: 04:02 FOR FUZZY 04:03 Fuzzy, someone wishes to challenge the queen os stubbing 04:03 User blog:Ironbert/Rule about Stub pages 03:56 fuck 03:56 IM BACK BITCHES 03:56 FOR GAO! 03:56 gao? 03:57 gao?! 03:58 Your friendly neighborhood Spy plz 03:59 D: 04:02 FOR FUZZY 04:03 Fuzzy, someone wishes to challenge the queen os stubbing 04:03 User blog:Ironbert/Rule about Stub pages 06:41 kk m8 06:53 k 06:56 "I could give it to her." 06:56 -Kamikazewolf 06:41 kk m8 06:53 k 06:56 "I could give it to her." 06:56 -Kamikazewolf 07:03 IM ALIVE BITCHES! 07:04 (Facepalm) 07:04 GAO 07:04 what? 07:04 FOR FUZZY 07:04 FOR GAO 07:04 k 07:04 (Rageguy) 07:04 what?! 07:04 (Troll) 07:05 K den 07:05 anyway gao 07:05 (Neutral) 07:05 i am talking to city 07:05 k 07:05 anything u wanna ask? 07:05 (Rageguy) 07:05 nah 07:06 seems legit 07:06 (Freddy) 07:06 (Lockjaw) 07:06 Masked. 07:06 Masked. 07:06 Masked. 07:07 Masked. 07:07 Masked. 07:07 stop the spam 07:07 gao 07:07 Okay. 07:07 spam stop 07:07 Okay. 07:07 if someone spams can u kick them 07:07 Okay. 07:07 nat 07:07 ur spaming again 07:07 I will STOP. 07:07 spamming* 07:08 please 07:08 use (stop) 07:08 get real x3 07:08 Amount of times Fuzzy has said stop: 07:08 4 07:09 i see 07:09 x3 07:09 hmm gao 07:09 brb 07:09 is my name intimidating 07:11 Yes because I have a phobia of Fuzzy Pops 07:11 i see 07:11 am i intimidating? 07:13 hi 07:13 idk 07:14 fandom 07:14 am i intimidating 07:09 is my name intimidating 07:11 Yes because I have a phobia of Fuzzy Pops 07:11 i see 07:11 am i intimidating? 07:13 hi 07:13 idk 07:14 fandom 07:14 am i intimidating 07:15 idk 07:15 * Fuzzy Pop sighs 07:15 Fuzzy Pop's intimidate! 07:15 Yes because I have a phobia of Fuzzy Pop's. 07:15 Gaomon's attack lowered! 07:15 Freddy Racing. 07:16 no 07:16 Freddy Racing. 07:16 * Fuzzy Pop slaps nat with a katana 07:17 Lockjaw (A. K. A Frank Burt) is one of the first animatronics created, Lockjaw is a human animatronic with beige skin, a shirt and pants. He first appeared in The Return to Freddy's 2. 07:18 NC 07:19 In The Return to Freddy's 3, Lockjaw's appearance hans't changed so much, this time his body is covered in rips and tears. 07:19 k 07:21 heh 07:21 In The Return to Freddy's: Remsatered, Lockjaw haes a black bowtie. 07:21 NC 07:22 heh 07:22 "I could give it to her." 07:22 -Kamikazewolf 07:22 ? 07:23 gao when will ur game be created 07:23 idk 07:23 long timeish 07:24 just gotta get vinny to finish a few more sprites, 07:24 then i change all the text and sound effects 07:24 and then finally i code God Blue Stache as a bonus boss 07:24 and it's ready to ship 07:25 i see 07:25 so is it a real game or a rp? 07:25 hi guys!!! 07:25 hello 2015 07 26